Eastern Philosophers vs Western Philosophers/Rap Meanings
'The Western Philosophers:' I'm coming off the acropolis to start some pandemonium (Acropolis of Athens is where Socrates taught, Pandemonium is a uproar. Basically Socrates is starting the battle with an uproar.) Don't bring limp raps to a pimp slap symposium. The mad gadfly, philosophy was my invention. Rolling with the flyest nihilist, and me, their French henchman. (Friedrich Nietzsche and Voltaire are introducing themselves. A Nilhilist is a part of Nihilism which is the belief that all values are baseless and that nothing can be known or communicated.) We got the wisdom, and the wit, that even I couldn't question! Dropping Western medicine, on these East infections! It's evident you've never been our type of mental brethren! We're better thinkers, better speakers, better lovers, better men! 'The Eastern Philosophers:' This type of arrogance is sure to be expected (The Eastern Philosophers were expecting the Western Philosophers to boast as they just did, the reason is explained in the next line) From men who speak of wisdom with no clue of what respect is (They believe the Western team are disrespectful which makes them unwise) You westerners are sloppy, needing discipline in life, (Lao Tzu's philosophy was to have discipline in life, to follow the flow of life and have everything balanced) You lack control of yourselves and of the mic (As previously stated, the Western team cannot control themselves nor have balance according to East, and the same goes when West is rapping. Lack of mic control in rap terms is having bad bars) While we use precise strikes to disrupt your concentration (Sun Tzu's philosophy talks about precision as an important part during War, and they will use that tactic in the battle) Hand you an ass-ripping our descendants will honor for generations We built a nation, with the patience, and the presence for living and you’ll never hold a candle to the wisdom we've written (East claims that the West's influence isn't even close to the philosophy that the Eastern team has wrote, such as the Analects and the Art of War) 'The Western Philosophers' Boy I’ll give you something you can bow and kautau to, When I squat down and squeeze out a Tao of Pooh on Lao Tzu! You need to take control of the life you’re given! Call me Ubermensch, cause I’m so driven! And I’m a freethinker so confronting conformists like you? It’s my job! Got a sharp wit, like a spit that’ll skewer you like a Confu-shish-kebob! (Oh!) You flunked the mission at beating your submissiveness into submission! Dishing out more disses than letters and pamphlets and plays that are in publishing! Now that we’ve covered the two Yin and Yang twins, I can move onto Jackie Chan. (Yin Yang is used in Confuciusm (Confucius) and Taoism (Lao Tzu). Sun Tzu in this line is compared with action star, Jackie Chan since both are warlike.) Sun Tzu, I’ll be picking apart your Wu with my Method, Man! This seminal general isn’t so tough on the mic, all your men must be like you in heaven! You’re pitiful lyrically lucky for history you didn’t author the Art of Rapping! 'The Eastern Philosophers' Bitch, I wrote the Art of War so you better get your guns out! These white boys getting burned ‘cause guess what, now the Sun’s out! Asians spitting sick, but no, this isn’t SARS, (Severe acute respiratory syndrome (SARS) is a disease that between November 2002 and July 2003, an outbreak of SARS in southern China.) Laozi, kick the beat, now Confucius drop some bars! Let me be candid with you, Voltaire, French trick with the egg noodle hair. Your ego’s just so distracting, Free speech doesn’t mean just keep yapping! And you killed God so I gotta ask: Did he die of shame when he made your moustache? You try to plan a new German psyche, But you just can’t (hate me) notoriety! And it all starts with you, you’re the father, Socrates! Honestly I think you owe both of your students here an apology! 'The Western Philosophers' I wouldn’t exactly call myself a student of this plebe. Don’t make Nietzsche come over and put a knee up in your chi! Cause I’m N-I-E-T-Z-S-C-H-E! And I’ll end any motherfucker like my name in a spelling bee! Plebe? bitch, I’m toxic like a hemlock sip! Hang a sandal on the door cause you can suck Soc’s dick! Sacrebleu, Socrates! You’re making things a little tense! Come, let’s blind these Chinese hinies with some shiny bright enlightenment! I will not be taught camaraderie from a fraud who rigged the lottery! (Voltaire exploited a monthly Paris lottery, organizing a group to collect every ticket in the city. By the time his tricks were discovered, he had amassed 1 million francs.) You make a mockery of ethics so keep your fat nose in your coffee! Let me be frank, don’t start beef with B. Frank! Who hangs with B. Franks, giving ladies beef franks! 'The Eastern Philosophers' I have turned them on themselves, their chaos is our opportunity! You must remember, a bowl is most useful when it is empty. Ugh, Laozi, I don’t mean no disrespect, But you need to fill your bowl with some shit that makes some sense! Oh, you don’t want to stand in the path of Lao Tzu today, I’ll make you move, bitch, get out the way! Yo, where in the tradition of rap battles is it written That two dudes on the same team should squabble like some clucking chickens? Man, Confucius, you always trying to put something in it’s place, Why don’t you tell your eyebrows they need to feel better on your face? Okay, I see, you wanna make it like that? I’ll smack that warmongering head out of your to-go box hat! So here’s the real golden rule, I’m way above you weak rookies, Confucius say you can all hold these fortune cookies! Category:Character trivia pages Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 4 Category:Philosophers East vs West Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Zach Sherwin Category:KRNFX Category:MC Jin Category:Timothy DeLaGhetto